Emotions
by ZZefyre
Summary: A one-shot collection of various awesome YouTubers. Many themes. / The bottle had been pushed towards me, and a dozen pairs of eyes were fixed on me. The smooth glass felt cold under my hand as I picked it up. I spun it, watching as it went round and round, finally coming to a stop. My eyes followed the direction it pointed, leading my gaze directly into a pair of brown eyes.
1. Introduction

_"So what are we supposed to be looking for anyway?"_

_He shrugged from across the cave. "I don't know. Sky just said that it would be something 'special'."_

_I snorted. "Yeah, that narrows it down a lot."_

_I kept searching in the holes that branched off the main tunnel, but I couldn't see anything other than plain stone anywhere. I looked over at Ty, he didn't seem to be having much better luck. I was almost about to tell him to try another cave when I saw something gleam in the corner of my eye._

_It was a patch of light reflected on one of the walls further into the tunnel. I called Ty over as I walked towards it, turning the corner to see where the source of the light had come from._

_I threw my hands up in front of my face, the sudden brightness blinding me momentarily. Slowly lowering my hands, I finally got to see what was actually there._

_"It's a book?" Ty's confused voice sounded from behind me._

_I couldn't help but feeling a little disappointed as I looked at the leather-bound cover sitting on the stone altar. It was positioned right in the middle of what appeared to be just an ordinary stone room, though the tunnel didn't continue on._

_I walked forward, the book itself seemed to be glowing a bright yellow light, flaring up and down making shadows dance around the cave. I picked it up carefully, it felt like a regular book. There was nothing special about the cover, it was just plain leather like any other ordinary book. The only thing that caught my attention was that it didn't have a title or author. Surely it wouldn't be blank? I started to feel slightly uneasy, maybe we weren't supposed to find this after all._

_"Are you going to open it?" Ty's voice jolted me back to reality._

_"I guess," I replied, pushing down my fear. It was only a book, what's the worst that could happen?_

_I braced myself and flipped open the cover, aware of Ty staring intently from over my shoulder._

_Nothing happened._

_The page was completely blank, except for one single word._

_Introduction._

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Welcome to my new thing I'm doing! You're probably wondering <em>wtf is this<em>, I don't blame you.

This is a 100 Theme challenge, created by ribonsnlace on Deviantart. If you want the actual link, it'll be in my profile as I can't actually post it on the story :(

So, the first theme is _Introduction. _I'm not sure if this was actually intended to be an actual theme, but oh well, I made it one. As you can imagine, not the easiest thing to write about. That's why it's so short. The rest will be longer.

So like I said, there'll be 100 chapters, each containing a one-shot, each about a new theme as per the list. They'll be about any YouTuber/s I like, anytime, any place, you probably get the point. Just completely random. Oh and they'll be uploaded daily.

I'm already regretting this.

Just kidding, I'm not, just the daily part. I'm going to try my best, whether I actually manage to do it or not is another story...

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this little thing I'm doing! Feel free to suggest any characters or pairings you would like to see down below, and I'll definitely consider them. If you enjoy, make sure to check out my other stories and have a great day!

~ZZefyre


	2. Cat

I shielded my eyes from the rain, running through the trees in an attempt to find something, anything...

I pulled to a stop as I ran into a clearing. There was a small cottage in the middle, made out of bricks and stone. I knew I wouldn't find anything better, so I went up and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Surely there had to be someone home? I gazed through a window, rubbing my arm against it to clear it. Torches were scattered around inside, some of them flickering, but I couldn't see anyone inside. I went back to the door. Maybe it was deserted?

I tested the knob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. I hesitated for a second, not sure if it was a good idea to go in. I looked back from where I had come, the rain had gotten heavier and black clouds had started to collect in the sky above. It would turn into a full blown storm soon. I couldn't stay out here.

Going against several things I had been taught, I swung the door fully open and stepped inside, closing it gently behind me.

It was cosy on the inside, a fireplace brightened up the room, carpet lined the floor and a distinct smell of pine wafted through the air.

I was about to walk forward when I noticed a cat sitting in front of me. It was pure black and it stared intently up at me with bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Suddenly, it turned and darted back into the shadows.

I looked closer at where it had gone, turns out it was a staircase that went down. An urge compelled me to see where it lead, so I slowly walked down, my feet making soft noises against the hard cobblestone.

It seemed to go on forever, but it finally opened out into a small empty room. I could see hallways leading off to who-knows-where from the room, but other than that it was completely bare.

A movement out of the corner of my eye startled me, I turned just in time to see something big, black and round hit me square in the face, knocking me out cold.

I woke up to the soft mumble of voices. I tried to open my eyes, but everything was a bright haze of light and confusion, so I closed them again. I felt something poke my arm, I instinctively moved away for the touch. It poked again, harder this time, so I tried to bat it away, opening my eyes fully to see what was bothering me.

It was the cat, it's green eyes wide in the light. It stared at me, seeming to consider what to do at the turn of events. It let out a meow and jumped off the bed and padded out of the room, leaving me to get a good look at my surroundings.

I was lying in a bed, in what seemed to be a relatively normal looking room. Apart from torches and bookshelves, the only thing that occupied it was a chair.

Except the chair wasn't empty.

A red-headed girl was slumped in it, softly snoring and legs sprawled out. She didn't look that old, still a teenager probably. Her curly hair was loose, it fell down her shoulders and across her face as she slept. The odd thing though, is that a frying pan was clenched in her hand.

I automatically assumed that was the thing which caused me to blackout last night.

Now that I thought about it, I actually had no idea of knowing if it was last night or not. Days could have passed and I wouldn't of known. Worry filled my mind, if days really had passed, I was in serious trouble.

I got out of the bed, my head gave a slight twinge as I moved. I felt it, and sure enough, there was a medium-sized lump right in the middle of my forehead. I winced as I accidentally pressed on it slightly too hard and pain jolted through my head.

I stepped out through the open door into the hallway, trying to get a sense of where I was. It was lined with wood instead of stone, so I guessed that I was on the upper level do the house. I looked both ways, to the right was a dead end, so I went to the left.

It was surprisingly easy to get to the front room. I was right, I had been on the first floor. I went to open the door, it was still unlocked. I opened it, stepping outside, this time it was perfectly clear, there weren't even any clouds in the sky. I cast one last look back inside the house, my eyes instantly landing on the creature perched on the tabletop.

I wasn't surprised at all to see the cat there, it stared at me with those green eyes that were beginning to get quite familiar. I stared straight back at it neither of us blinking for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually I smiled, finding the whole situation quite amusing. I glanced back outside, but when I looked back to the house again, the feline was gone, the only thing giving away where it had been a tuft of black fur sitting on the table. I looked at it, and before I knew it I had walked over and picked it up. It was just like any other ordinary cat hair that I had seen before, though I felt compelled to keep it. Even if it was just to remember this strange event, though I doubted I would forget anytime soon.

I glanced around but the cat was nowhere to be seen. I felt a little sad, it seemed more familiar than it should have. I tucked the fur into my pocket and walked over to the door. I noticed that there was actually a lock.

I closed the door testing the knob and feeling satisfied when it didn't budge. With one last gaze, I set off from the cottage in the clearing, my mind swirling with thoughts.

I never saw the cat or the girl ever again, and when I went back to check on it over a year later, it had vanished. There was no sign it was ever there.

Nothing except for a tuft of black cat fur dead in the middle of the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was my second one. The theme was "Cat", number 23 on the list.<strong>

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, but the list doesn't have to be done in order. All of them just have to be done.**

**Also, not all of them will be about YouTubers, some will just be random little things like this.**

**In all honesty, I actually have no idea where this came from. It definitely qualifies for one of the oddest things I've written, though I'm not used to doing one shots like this.**

**Anyway, remember to leave any characters, pairings or prompts down below and I will most definitely look at them. Have a great day!**

**~ZZefyre**


	3. Do Not Disturb

I knocked on the door, biting my lip nervously as I smoothed down my dress. I hoped I looked ok, this was the first party I had been to after moving to this school.

The door opened in front of me, a blonde-haired guy on the other side.

"Hey, Ashley!" He exclaimed, moving back to let me in.

"Hey Jack," I smiled back. "Happy birthday! Seventeen huh?"

"Yeah," he replied, leaning a shoulder against the door. "Honestly doesn't feel much different from sixteen." He leaned closer, attempting to give me a serious look. "Except I'm legally allowed to do more stuff of course."

I raised an eyebrow as he grinned at me. "I see." It wasn't hard to tell he had already drunk a bit. "Where's Finn?"

"Oh," he waved his arm in the air. "He'll be around somewhere."

I stepped through the hallway, looking around for any faces I knew. Almost immediately I spotted Lydia, one of my friends from school. She was talking to a guy I didn't recognise.

"Hey," I said, sidling up beside her.

"Hey girl!" She replied. "You look gorgeous, that dress is amazing."

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Yeah, you look beautiful." The boy inputted, his brown eyes traveled up my body to meet mine.

"Thank you," I smiled, impossible to hold back.

A look of surprise crossed her face. "Oh, I almost forgot. Ashley, this is Mitch, Mitch, Ashley." She introduced us, accompanied by over-exaggerated hand gestures. I don't think you two have met before.

"No," I said looking at Mitch. "No we haven't."

He looked back at me, chocolate brown eyes glinting from the flashing lights of the party. "Nice to meet you," he said, revealing perfectly white teeth in a grin.

"You too," I smiled back, wondering if he actually did go to our school and if so, why I had never noticed him before.

"So," Lydia said, pulling me away and back out into the crowd. "There's some other people I want to introduce you too."

I looked back, only half concentrating on her words, to see Mitch looking after us. I gave him a small smile and looked away quickly, feeling a slight blush come to my cheeks.

Lydia introduced me to a ton of people, which most of their names I forgot immediately afterwards. All except Mitch. He stayed firmly planted in my mind, I couldn't get rid of him how hard I tried. Just thinking about him was bringing a smile to my face.

"Hey, you ok?" Lydia looked at me, concern showing on her face. "You look a bit tipsy."

"I haven't had anything to drink," I mumbled back, my focus still on the boy from before. "I'm fine."

"In that case, maybe you should. It might make you more sane." She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "I don't think I've ever said that to anyone before."

I laughed, "I don't think you're ever going to say it again."

"Come on then," she hooked her arm around mine. "The party's only starting."

A few drinks later, my hair had found it's way out of it's plait and I was sitting in a circle on the floor with a whole bunch of people. Apart from Jack and Finn, Lydia and Mitch, I didn't recognise any of them, though I was sure I had been introduced to some of them before. Even the names I did remember were beginning to become hazy in my mind.

"So," Jack began, his trademark mischievous grin on his face. "I'm pretty sure you can all guess what's going down. Bottle anyone?"

Someone tossed an empty bottle into the middle of the circle, which Finn seized immediately.

"If you don't know how to play this, I honestly don't know what's wrong with you," he inputted, slurring some of the words slightly. "Just have fun, however you like to do that. Oh, and please don't lean too hard on the door, just for the rest of our sakes."

Someone snickered at that and Lydia giggled beside me. "So," she piped up, twirling a strand of her red hair between her fingers. "Who's going first?"

Jack and Finn looked at each other, pausing for a moment. 'Me', they said at exactly the same time, earning a few laughs from around the circle.

"Well," Finn said as solemnly as he could," I'll be the responsible older sibling and let Jack take first spin."

Jack scoffed. "Only by two minutes."

"It's still counts. Now just spin the damn bottle."

No one could be bothered, or was even sober enough to write down names and put them in a hat, so we settled for a bottle. Finn leaned into the middle and flicked the bottle, sending it spinning.

It slowed down almost to a stop, looking like it was going to land on me. I watched it intently, letting out a deep breath as it inched a tiny bit closer to Lydia. I wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or not, but she certainly wasn't.

"You ready?" Jack asked, that grin still plastered on his face.

She gave him a flirty smirk. "Of course,"

I swear it had been longer than seven minutes by the time they had returned looking completely normal. If anything had happened, they were hiding it well, though I was almost certain something had because of the way they kept looking at each other. Obviously not as subtle as they thought.

Several more spins passed, and I was beginning to get slightly bored, though it was quite amusing to see the different reactions people had when they came out. Some looked completely bored, others were giggling and half fainting and some were bright red. I looked down at my dress, picking a piece of white fluff of the silky black material.

"Hey Ash, how 'bout you spin next?"

I looked up as my name was mentioned. The bottle had been pushed towards me, and a dozen pairs of eyes were fixed on me. The smooth glass felt cold under my hand as I picked it up. I set it down in the centre and spun it, watching as it went round and round, finally coming to a stop. My eyes followed the direction it pointed, leading my gaze directly into a pair of brown eyes.

I couldn't help a smile spread onto my lips as Mitch came over to pull me up, his hands warm on mine.

I led the way towards the bathroom, biting my lip as I entered. Mitch followed behind me, shutting the door with a soft click. It was just us two alone in the room, and I could already feel my heartbeat rising.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Mitch," I said, coming closer to him until I was standing directly in front of him. "I want to," I whispered.

I bit my lip as he studied me for a second, then he leaned down until we were centimetres apart. I could feel his breath on mine, but then he closed the gap and our lips met.

He held the kiss a bit longer, then pulled back, concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Was that ok? Do you want to keep going?" He whispered.

"You worry too much. You want to know what I think?" He nodded eagerly. I whispered into his ear, letting my breath fall on it, "It was amazing."

He grinned and leaned down to me once more. I locked my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. I felt his hands wrap around my waist as he guided me backwards, until I was flat against the wall. He kissed me more intensely and I was aware of all the places he was touching me. I kissed back, letting our lips dance together as he leaned against me.

I let my hand trail down his back, making him shiver whenever I touched a sweet spot. I pulled him closer, letting our lips move together, letting our whole bodies press together.

He moved down to my neck, trailing kisses down my jaw. I opened my eyes slightly but they opened completely as I stared into the eyes of someone that wasn't Mitch.

"Uhh, Mitch."

"Hmm, he replied, standing up straight, our arms still wrapped around each other.

"We've got company."

He followed my gaze to the person sitting in the bathtub who looked utterly confused.

"Why am I in a bathtub?" He slurred, eyes starting to droop.

"Jerome!" Mitch exclaimed. "How long have you been in here?"

He just shook his head and fell back down, softly snoring.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking back over at me after rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to apologise,"

"Yes I do. That," he pointed over in the direction of the bathtub, "is my best friend."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah." He screwed up his face as he loosed over to the uncocscious Jerome. "He's a lot better when he's sober, don't worry," he added.

He jumped back as the door was suddenly opened, a wild Finn appearing from the other side. He was obviously very disappointed to not have interrupted us making out, though I was certain I was bright red.

"Times up! Hope you had a good time," he swung open the door completely and walked out. Mitch and I exchanged a glance, both of us grinning madly. He came closer to me again, but he didn't kiss me, I just felt him slip something into my pocket. With one last smile, he walked out, leaving me wondering what that was.

I sat back down in the circle, immediately questioned by Lydia, who seemed more excited about the whole ordeal than I was.

"I can't telleased, earning a light slap. "Ok, fine. Let's just say it went pretty damn good."

"That's more like it," she answered. "Though I want full details later."

"Mmmhmm," I replied, remembering about the thing that was in my pocket. I slipped my hand in, feeling around. At the bottom there was a single object, it felt like a slip of paper. I pulled it up and unfolded it to see what it was. I laughed softly as I saw the number and the question. Call me?

I looked over at Mitch who was already watching me. I nodded, which caused him to break out into a huge grin.

The rest of the rounds took a long time, but I wasn't bored anymore.

Not when I was thinking about Mitch.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of Mashley fluff for number 63, 'Do Not Disturb'.<strong>

**I saw this theme and knew immediately that I had to do this, so if you like Mashley, you're welcome.**

**Anyone who gets the reference/s, I love you forever.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes as I wrote this whole thing on my iPod. Also, for anyone that doesn't know, I usually write my stories on and upload them from my iPad.**

**In answer to those requests, they WILL be done. Possibly not for a while though.**

**So as always, make sure to suggest any characters, pairings or ideas that you want to see make an appearance and I will most likely do them. Have a great day!**

**~ZZefyre**


End file.
